The Ninja Digital Protector
by sageof6way
Summary: Naruto kill him self and Madara with ajutsu but he is sent to another deminsion  Pairing Naruto and Rumiko
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Naruto

**The Ninja Digital Protector **

**Demon and Mega Digimon speaking**

_Flashback and dreams_

Jutsu and attack name

(Attack Translation) when I make it Japanese

Chapter 1: The New Toad Sage vs. the Elder Uchiha; Judgment

In a field lay the bodies of about Ten thousand soldiers as the panning of battle field you see the remaining Rookie 11 all laying on the ground as it continues the scope of the field lay the fallen leaders of the alliance the Kages and the leader of the Samurai's dead on the field of battle.

In the Akatsuki base a man with his purple mask is facing a man of 20 years with blond hair and a red cloak with black flames he had red pigment around his eyes; on his shoulder are two toads one male and green skin, the other is Female and has gray skin and purple lip stick.

"It's over Madara, I freed the Bijuu and they are now in Maki to be revitalized, said the blond.

Madara laughs "you ruined my plans boy; I have no further need to take you alive," said the mad man as he goes through some seals.

"Fire Style: Grand Fire Ball Jutsu," shouted Madara as he fire a fireball out of his mouth.

The blond form a cross seal "Massive Shadow Clone Jutsu," he shouted as three hundred clones are formed and they all charge Madara.

The fireball takes about fifty of them,

Madara takes out all the clones but not without injury to his body "I should not be pushed this far by you Naruto," said the elder Uchiha.

He hears a screeching noise and sees Naruto forming his most powerful move the Rasenshuriken.

Naruto throws it after it gets strong enough; it reaches Madara but then passes through.

"Nice try," taunted Madara.

Naruto smirks "you forgot I can expand it," said Naruto as he closes his fist and his thrown move get bigger and engulf Madara as the smoke covers Naruto's vision.

Naruto gets stands in guard for a little bit as the smoke from the attack clears "did I get him?" asked Naruto to himself

Part of the smoke clears a Naruto sees an orange rib cage and then a full skeleton. Standing in the middle is Madara cackling at Naruto as Naruto growls

"Damn; he just had to pull a Susanoo out of his ass," growled Naruto.

Madara cackles further "Looks like my shield saved me; right Naruto?" said the masked villain.

Naruto is on his knees breathing hard "Naruto boy are you alright?" asked the male toad.

Naruto controls his breathing "thank Kami for Sage Mode I won't run out of chakra any time soon unless I use five more Rasenshurikens," said Naruto

"What now boy; you're prized technique is useless against my ultimate Susanoo," said Madara

Naruto closes his eyes "guess I have no choice; elders I need you to leave," said Naruto.

The toad elders look at him shocked "Naruto-kun you can't be serious," shouted the female toad.

Naruto glares at Madara "I am going to use it to finally break the unbreakable Susanoo," said Naruto.

The male toad gasps "you're going to use that move, you'll die if you use it," he said trying to talk Naruto out of it.

Naruto sighs "forgive me elders," he whispers as he forces the two back to their summoning realm.

"I think I have about five minutes till Sage Mode runs out," thought Naruto.

Madara looks on amused "looks like you summons abandoned you," said the last Uchiha.

Naruto smirks "that's what you think; I ordered them to flee so they don't become casualties from my final technique," said the Toad Sage as he goes through about fifty hand seal.

"Kinjutsu: Tentoubakuha tenshikyuushuu" (forbidden Jutsu: Heaven Blast Angel's Revenge) shouted Naruto as an Angel appears with a bow and arrow directly behind Naruto.

Madara gapes at the being "what is this Jutsu?" he shouted.

Naruto lets out a weak smile "it's the same as Shika Fuin instead both souls will be judged on the life they lead," said Naruto.

The angle fires her arrow and prices Naruto body then makes a turns and pierces Susanoo and hit Madara. The Angle opens her hands and miniature Naruto and Madara appear in each hand; Naruto on the right and Madara on the left; both bodies still on the ground.

The Angles eyes glow green and stares at Madara after waiting her eye glow crimson red and the mini Madara is sent aflame until he is nothing but ash as is his original body

"Soul has been judged he will be in torment for the rest of his existence," said the Angel.

She turns her sights on Naruto as her eyes glow green and then blue "Soul judged, interesting, you don't belong in Hell or Heaven because of your life. I can only think of one thing to do with you," said the angel as she smile a kind smile.

Naruto looks up at her "what do you mean?" he asked.

"I will give you your life back in another dimension; you vitals will be healed but some injuries will not be because the Kyuubi is no longer inside the seal," said the angel

Naruto blinks once than twice as the Angel goes through some hand signs "you will retain you ninjutsu abilities so you won't be vulnerable," said the Angelica voice.

Naruto starts to dissolve in to white squares until he disappears completely.

In the city of Shinjuku in Japan a blond haired woman was walking down the street until she run in to about five guys.

"Well if it isn't the famous Rumiko Nonaka," said one of the guys as he pulls out a knife.

"Come here we won't hurt you; just want to have fun," said the same guy.

He grabs and gags her. He then forces her on the ground.

Naruto just woke up and was checking his surroundings "man these are some tall building; we did not have any of these in Konoha," he thought to himself.

He past an alley and heard screaming before it was silenced.

Naruto runs into the alley and sees five guys getting ready to rape a young woman. The woman has rope around her body preventing any escape He reaches for his weapons but realizes he doesn't have any on him.

He goes through a hand seal and the wind picks up and slams in to two of the guys knocking them in to the wall taking them out of the fight.

The three remaining guys look at him "what are doing here punk?" asked the man who was ready to rape her.

Naruto walks up slowly and pick up a metal pipe that was conveniently on the ground "there are three things I despise, one is murderers, two people who judge others before getting to know them, and finally rapist," said Naruto.

One of the guys pulls out a gun and points it at Naruto "die; see you in hell," shouted the thug as he pulls the trigger. 

The bullet leaves the barrel as Naruto goes through some hands signs and the bullet hits him. The woman look s in shock as the bullet hits him.

"The head thug laugh "well that ends that; where we're we?" he asked as he turns to the woman.

Next thing the man knows is pain as the pipe hits him causing all the remaining thugs to turn around "you should be dead; the bullet hit you," shouted the one thug as he sees his leader on the ground knocked out.

Naruto walks up two men standing and point to where he was previously; they look at the spot and see some trash with a bullet hole.

The men shake in their spot as Naruto walks to them. They start to back away in pure fear of the thirteen year old blond. The man look at Naruto as Naruto unleashes some killer intent and they high tail it out of there.

Naruto grabs the knife off the leader and walks to the downed woman.

She looks at him in fear "what are going to do too me?" she asked.

Naruto kneels next to her and cut her bindings; he then offers her his hand and helps her up.

Naruto then begins to walk away when the woman places her hand on his shoulder "you're not from around here are you?" she asked

Naruto shakes his head "no I am not from around here," he responses.

The woman looks at him "where you from?" she asked.

Naruto sighs "some place I can't go back," stated the young ninja.

The woman looks at him "I have some room in my house," she said.

Naruto looks up "I don't want to impose," said Naruto.

The woman "you saved my life it's the least I can do," she said.

Naruto smiles "thank you," he said

They walk to her house as she introduces herself as the model Rumiko Nonaka and Naruto properly introduces himself. They get to her house that is huge with a patio and big yard. Naruto stands there gaping like a fool.

Nonaka turns to him "you have never seen a big house before?" she asks.

Naruto think for a moment "the only ones I have seen are because they had a whole family living there," stated Naruto thinking about the clans in Konoha.

The woman nod her head and the two are greeted by an elderly woman. The woman walks up to the two "Hi Rumiko; who's this?" she asked.

Naruto steps up "Hi I'm Namikaze Naruto," stated Naruto as he stretches his right hand

The woman reaches out "nice to meet you Naruto, I am Seiko and Rumiko's mother," stated the older woman as she shakes Naruto hand.

Rumiko call her butler in "take Mr. Namikaze stuff to the guest room," she ordered.

Naruto put his hand up "don't worry about it I don't have anything except my dirty and torn clothes," he said with a down cast look.

Rumiko has stars in her eyes "I guess we'll have to go shopping," she said.

The butler gave Naruto some of his clothes that he wears when he's off duty and drove them to the shopping district.

They get there and Rumiko is suddenly bombarded by reporters about her day.

"Is it just me or they just flock to your location when you left the car," stated Naruto.

Naruto went through some hand sign and put made the reporters eyes glaze over after Rumiko looked at him for help.

They left the vulture called the media and went to a clothes store where Naruto wished he had died because off the boredom as Rumiko made him try on some clothing.

Afterword Naruto and Rumiko went to an eatery after Naruto begged to have ramen and they eat their food and left.

They got back and saw an orange haired girl with a white shirt with jeans, she looked about fourteen. Rumiko walked up to her "Rika how was school," asked Rumiko.

Naruto looked on amused as Rumiko try to get more than one word answers out of the girl.

Rumiko sighs "Rika meet our new housemate. His names is Naruto Namikaze," said the blond haired woman

"Naruto this is my daughter Rika," said Rumiko.

Naruto smiles "a pleasure Rika," said Naruto

Rika looks at her mother "why is he staying here?" asked an annoyed Rika.

Rumiko sighs again "because he saved my life earlier today and has got no place to go," said the blond woman.

Rika huffs annoyed and Rumiko sighed at her daughter attitude.

"Well you better get ready for bed you two," said Seiko as she walked up to them. Naruto walked to his room on the second floor and went to bed.

A/N: I got good news and bad news, bad news is I lost all my memory on my hard drive so I have to do the chapters from scratch, good new I will try to update one of my stories as soon as I can. Naruto will have a partner I will have a poll up to see who it is. Naruto is still twenty and will be the oldest tamer in existence. He will be semi paired up with Rumiko who is 30 since I can't find an age which mean she would have had Rika at age 16. Too young but I need closer age gape of the two


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Naruto

**The Ninja Digital Protector **

**Chapter Two Card Game and meeting**

**Demon and Mega Digimon speaking**

_Flashback and dreams_

Jutsu and attack name

Next morning after getting to the new world and living with the famous Nonaka family; Naruto walked down the steps and saw that no one was up.

"Let's see it's seven in the morning; I guess I will thank them be making breakfast for them," though Naruto as he looks for the ingredients.

Naruto found everything he was looking for and started to prepare breakfast. He was cooking the eggs and bacon and Sausage when Rika came down.

"What's that smell?" she asked.

Naruto smiled "I decided to thank you and your family for their hospitality by making breakfast for you guys," stated Naruto

Rika sit down as the buzzer went off "you have school in ten so enjoy," said Naruto as Rika starts to eat all of what on her plate in about two minutes. She then pulls out a deck of card a lays them on the table as she goes through them.

Naruto looks at them "what are those; cards?" he asked.

Rika looked at him like he grew a second head "this is the Digimon Trading Card Game, you try to destroy your opponents monster with modify cards" she said

Naruto looks at the clock "can you teach me after school?" he asked.

Rika looks confused "I will think about it," she said finally.

Naruto smiled "thanks," he said.

Rika left out the door to go to her school with one of the guards as Naruto turns back to the stove.

Rumiko walks down the stairs and smelled the food "what is that heavenly smell?" she asked.

Naruto turned around and faces her "breakfast; I wanted to thank you for putting me up in your house," stated Naruto.

Rumiko smiles "no need to thank me; you saved me it's the least I can do," said the modal as she grabs some food.

Naruto grabbed some as well and sat down and they ate in silence. Rumiko broke the silence "so Naruto how well do you fight?" she asked trying to get a conversation started.

Naruto think for a moment "I am decent but my style has always been a brawler and unpredictable type and less finesse," stated Naruto.

"Who taught you how to fight?" she asked.

Naruto puts up five fingers "I was taught by five senseis; one was swordsmanship which was taught by a man named Killer Bee. The basics I learned in the dojo by a man named Iruka-sensei; the next two were perverts but taught me a lot. One taught me how to be stealthy and advance hand to hand and his style of thunder style, the other was taught me the toad style and how to be in balance with myself and the last one taught me Goken or Strong fist which is speed related," said Naruto.

"Any questions?" he asked.

Rumiko dumbly shakes her head "I think I got it all," she said amazed at his strength.

Seiko comes down says good morning to everyone and gets her food "who made this? It looks good," she asked as she takes some food.

"Naruto made it for us to thank us," said Rumiko.

Seiko smiles "thanks Naruto for the breakfast," she said.

Naruto smiles and goes back to eating.

After breakfast Rumiko goes upstairs to her room and Naruto cleans up. After about twenty minutes Rumiko walks back downstairs.

Naruto saw her and was speechless. She was wearing a blue dress reveling a little her cleavage on her neck was a necklace with a ruby stone.

Naruto snapped out of it as Rumiko called him over "Naruto I have a photo shot and I would like you to escort me and be my bodyguard," she said.

Naruto smiles "I would love to Ms. Rumiko," said Naruto teasing her.

Rumiko slaps his head and smiles "hope that taught you a lesson Mr. Smart Ass," she said.

Naruto got dressed and walked Rumiko out to the car and the two got in.

The chuffer drove them to the photo shot and the day went off without a hitch. Naruto and Rumiko got back and relaxed in the yard till Rika got home.

Rika got home from the private school that she goes to and walked to her room. After she relaxes for an hour she goes to Naruto "alright I guess I will teach how to play the Digimon Trading Card Game," she said.

For the next two hours Naruto learns the basics as well as read the manual and he get the hang of it within a matter of minutes after the explanation shocking Rika.

Naruto bows to Rika and walks away after thanking her.

Later that night Naruto was meditating in his room he felt natural chakra for the first time in this world.

In the digital world a white angle is strapped by chains it has a child like appearance "those foolish sovereigns think they captured me; I shall be free," thought the child Digimon as he smirked evilly.

Back in the real world Naruto opened his eyes suddenly "why do I have the feeling that things are going to get difficult?" he asked himself.

Next morning Naruto walked down stair and saw Rika and her mother "hey ladies, sleep well?" asked Naruto.

Rumiko smiled while Rika kept her face neutral "Fine they said in different tones,"

Rumiko looked at Naruto disheveled hair and body "you alright Naruto? You look like crap," asked Rumiko worried.

Naruto yawned "fine just had a bad dream nothing I can't handle with some rest," said Naruto.

Rumiko looked at him worried "alright if you say so but please go back to sleep and get some rest," she said. Naruto tiredly nodded and went upstairs and slept for a few hours.

Rika left and went to school and Rumiko went to her job at the modal agency.

After sleeping for a few hours Naruto walked out of the house and to the city by bus so he doesn't draw unwanted attention.

"I wonder if there is a place to train some fighting styles?" thought Naruto as he goes to a vender to ask.

He got the location of a dojo nearby and walked in, what he saw made him speechless "you got to be shitting me," he thought to himself.

On the sign inside was the word Flames of Youth making Naruto reconsider going in but in the end he chose to try it out.

Naruto opens the main door in the dojo and walked in "excuse me but I would like to challenge the master," he said to the receptionist. The brown haired lady looked at Naruto and smiled "he has class but I will check to see if he will face with you," she said as she walks in the training area and comes out with a man with black hair going down his neck in a pony tail and a green spandex suit.

"My secretary says you want to challenge this dojo correct," said the man.

Naruto bowed "Yes sir but not the dojo just you, I want to test my abilities against a master if I win you can keep your Dojo sign," stated Naruto.

The man nodded his head "very well my name is Jackie Gai Lee and I accept you challenge follow me," said the man. As he and Naruto walk into the training area with students.

"Everyone stop what you're doing for an announcement," said Master Lee as the student stopped their sparring and face and bowed to their master.

"This young man has challenged me and I have accepted; the rules are no kill shots or hitting below the belt anything otherwise is fair game," said the master as he motions one of his students forward.

My top student will referee this fight "this is Henry Wong he and his father are training in tai chi; Naruto shakes hand with the blue haired boy and smiles.

"A pleasure to meet you Henry my name is Naruto let's get this battle started," said Naruto.

Master Lee and Naruto walk to other end of the mat facing each other.

Henry threw his hand down "fight," he shouted as Naruto stood still as did the master. They had the staring contest for a minute before the two charged.

Naruto went for a punch but was blocked as the master tried to kick him but Naruto jump over the sweep kick.

Naruto spun around and back handed the master. The master flipped backward and landed on his feet.

For the next hour Naruto and the master were taking and receiving blows from each other. Naruto put his hands up to pause the fight and sat down.

The master looked at him curiously as Naruto pulled up his pant leg and take off weights off both his legs.

"I see so you were holding back; this should be interesting," said the master as he got in to the hebi style stance.

Naruto took his weights and dropped them on the floor as a crater appeared were they landed. Naruto then got in the Goken stance shot of like a rocket and sent the master back against the wall. Master Lee wiped the blood that came out of his mouth off and got up.

I give up," said the master as Henry got to Naruto

"Winner is Naruto Uzumaki by forfeit," shouted Henry as Naruto and his opponent bow to each other as equals

In the digital prison the angel was talking to a phoenix like Digimon "is everything in order Zhuqiaomon," said the Angel.

The Digimon nods his head and three figures appear "**are these three enough to stop the human threat?"** asked Zhuqiaomon.

The Angle smile of course "they are strong enough to deal with the main threat right now" he said as an image of Naruto appears.

The vision of the phoenix disappears and the Angel laughs "that foolish Digimon doesn't know what is really happening; he will be a useful pawn," thought the Angel.

In the real world Naruto just got back to the house and lay down on the couch after taking care of his injuries from his fight. Naruto waited in the living room until Rumiko walked in "Naruto did you leave the house? I tried to call the house but no one was home," she said.

Naruto scratched the back of his head "sorry I went to a nearby Dojo and challenged the master," stated Naruto.

Rika came in and sat down "how was school Rika?" asked Rumiko.

The girl just shrugged her shoulders "fine," she said causing Rumiko to sigh.

Naruto after dinner goes to his room and read the instruction manual for the card game.

I would challenge Rika but I won't win from what I understand is she is the Digimon Queen in the tournaments. Naruto goes to bed and sleeps hoping his foreboding doesn't become anything.

In the digital world four beings appear along with a smaller begin **"you know what to do,"** said the tiger type Digimon.

"Of course Lord Baihumon," he said as the little Digimon disappears in whit squares.

Naruto woke up and went outside to meditate "let's see its six o-clock guess I can go for a walk," thought Naruto as he walked down the street and to a card store.

Naruto did odd jobs and was able to get some cash and he started to buy digimon cards to build his own deck. Naruto was walking back when a shuriken embedded itself in front of him on the ground.

Naruto scanned the area and a sensed a presence "can't have a fight in the middle of the city," thought Naruto as he ran into a forest.

Naruto got there and sat down to calm himself "you come out I know you are there," said Naruto.

A round creature with a sword strapped to his back and a mask on his face the top half including the eyes appears "I am impressed ninja," stated the creature.

Naruto got up ready to engage in battle if he has too "who are you?" he asked.

The little creature smirked "I am a digimon called Ninjamon, champion level," said the creature.

Naruto eyes narrowed "why did you appear?" asked the blond ninja.

Ninjamon kept his smirk "I came to fight you; now prepare yourself," said the digimon as he charged Naruto with his sword.

"Fire Enbuken," he shouted as his sword because alit with flames and he slashes at Naruto but the blond manages to dodge.

Naruto goes through some hand seal "water style: water shockwave" said Naruto as the moisture in the ground become a beam of water.

The water beam hit Ninjamon and sent him back into a tree. The digimon got up and threw some shrunken at Naruto but Naruto performed substitution with some sticks.

"Kage Bushin," said Ninjamon as three clones appeared and charged Naruto. Naruto took the three out and punch Ninjamon sending him back.

"Is that all a champion level's got," shouted Naruto.

The digimon stood back up "the sovereigns were right you are strong, we will meet again young warrior," said Ninjamon as he disappeared.

"Things just got troublesome," said Naruto as he heads back.

A/N: Okay another chapter done I made it so Ninjamon will be his digimon but his rookie form will be Patamon, I have been told that the tamer are younger then I posted earlier Rika is 12 so Rumiko will be 28 a little closer age gap by 8 years. One warning I will go Kishimoto on the story in term so of bringing up the dead. I will have a poll up "who should fight Naruto when they are summoned from the dead," I plan on doing it so Naruto skill as a ninja; are shown in front of people.

This will not happen for a few chapters.

You will multiples and the tops will be picked next chapter will be Rika getting her partner.

One last thing is Naruto will not get a Partner right away


	3. the Battle in the Moon light Gala

I don't own Digimon or Naruto

**The Ninja Digital Protector**

**Chapter 3 the Battle in the Moon light at the Gala Part 1**

**Demon and Mega Digimon speaking**

_Flashback and dreams_

Jutsu and attack name

At the mega dome in Tokyo the announce had a mic in his hand "and the winner of the digimon trading card game is Rika after a long and grueling match," said the announcer as he raised Rika's hand as the champion.

Rika's day had been going well so far she had won another tournament in digimon and was crowned Digimon queen. She defeated her opponent by using unheard of strategies as well as taking a page out of Naruto book of unpredictability.

Rika, her mother, her grandmother and Naruto were eating at a fancy eating establishment in downtown Tokyo. Naruto had become an unofficial part of the family as well as gotten a job at a hotel as a guard.

"Well done Rika on claiming your title," said Naruto.

Rika smiled one of her rare smiles "thanks Naruto; it was lucky I was able to win against my opponent," she said proud of her achievement.

Rumiko decided to ask Naruto a question "so Naruto how is your job at the hotel," she asked.

Naruto shrugs "it's boring, occasionally we have some disturbance but nothing I can't handle mostly riff-raff and bums who try to sneak in nothing exciting," said the ninja

The after dinner the family made it back to the house and they turned in.

Naruto was in his room meditating when he felt a presence; he stood up and tried to get a sense of where it was from but it disappeared instantly.

"Odd," thought Naruto

Outside was a yellow fox standing on two legs its eye narrowed "I was almost caught by that man, he's got a powerful presence," thought the fox as she disappeared in a flickering image.

Next morning Naruto had a day off and used it to meditate "I know I sensed something but what; it disappear immediately," thought Naruto.

Rika was going to school when she saw an image of a fox flicker in and out "strange wonder what that is," she thought as was in the car.

In the digital world the child Angel was still chained up "Zhuqiaomon are you there," he said.

The phoenix digimon appear **"what do you want?"** he said in a booming voice.

The angel smirks though the mega couldn't see it "send out your first warrior of the three," said the Angel.

"**Very well,"** said Zhuqiaomon as he vanished from view. In the southern part of the digital world in a fortress the mega waved one of his wings and one of warriors disappeared.

In the real world Rumiko walked up to Naruto "Naruto there is a gala in the convention center; I would like you to be my escort and date," she said with a smile.

Naruto looked up from his meditation "why me you can have any man you want," he asked

Rumiko sigh "because most are scum and you're the only one with honor and dignity," she said.

"I will go with you then," said Naruto with a smile.

Rumiko smiled mischievously "we're going to get you some new clothing; shopping," she sang to Naruto horror.

Naruto for his credit did not cry just whimpered as he was being pulled by Rumiko with him struggling all the way to the car.

In the store Naruto was still whimpering when Rumiko turned to him "will you act like a man for once," she said.

Naruto looked at her "you kidding right, how is a man supposed to act when being dragged to go clothes shopping?" he asked.

Rumiko thinks for a moment "just imagine you're about to get into a battle with some thugs to protect someone," she said.

Naruto shrugs his shoulder "fine," he said with resignation.

Later Rika came home and went up stairs after school. Naruto was sitting on the couch watching television when the new reporter came on.

"We have reports of several disappearances in the city; the bodies have not been found and we have no idea who was responsible," said the reporter.

Strange never happened before; that is a fairly good part of town" thought Naruto as he listen to where the location the kidnappings are.

Later Naruto got dressed in a tux and waited for Rumiko to arrive. Rumiko walked down in red dress and a diamond necklace "you ready to go Uzumaki-san?" she asked with a smile

Naruto smiles "ready when you are Nonaka-san," said Naruto catching on to her game.

The two left and walked to the car. They got to the convention center and were escorted to a table. Rumiko saw a man in a tux with two guards next to him and bowed "Prime Minister it's good to see you again," she said smiling

The Prime Minister a six foot man with black hair and broad shoulders stood up "Ah Rumiko I am glad you joined us tonight," he said

He turns to Naruto "this must be you date; Prime Minister Hayato," he said offering his hand.

Naruto took it "Naruto Uzumaki a pleasure to meet you Prime Minister," said the ninja.

The Prime Minister walked up to the front and got to the podium "I am glad to have you all here at the fourth yearly Golden Week Gala, enjoy the food and company; thank you," he said as everyone claps.

In the house Rika was doing homework when a light appeared and a device was lying on her desk. Rika examined "what is this?" she asked herself.

The yellow fox appeared in front of her "who are you?" she asked scared.

The yellow fox bowed "Rika; I am Renamon I have been chosen to be you digimon partner," said the female voice of the fox.

Rika takes the device "what is this do you know Renamon?" asked Rika.

Renamon exams the device "that is a D-Arc, it lets me digivolve as well as power me up by using your cards from your deck," said the fox.

Rika nods her head goes back to studying her homework.

At the Gala Naruto and Rumiko were sitting down when the music started to play "would you like to dance Rumiko?" asked Naruto nervously. Naruto mentally slapped himself "way to go Hinata on the situation; shit I fought to the death and I am nervous to asked for a dance," thought Naruto

"Rumiko saw the nervousness "I would love Naruto-kun," she said as Naruto helped her out of her chair and held her hand to the dance floor.

The two danced for the duration of the song. The Prime Minister looked at Naruto intently "I can see he has combat experience and is a fighter by the way the way he dances," thought the man.

Rumiko looked out the window "look Naruto-kun it's a full moon; isn't wonderful?" she asked. Naruto looks at it "it is beautiful just like you Rumiko-chan," said Naruto causing the woman to blush

Hayato smiles "I am glad that Rumiko found some as kind as Uzumaki –san after her divorce with her last husband.

Naruto sat down alongside Rumiko. The Prime Minister walks up to the pair "you danced well; both of you," said the Japanese leader.

Naruto smiled "thank you Prime Minister," said Naruto. Hayato smirked trying to find material to tease the couple "so what does that make you two?" he asked

Naruto and Rumiko stuttered "I don't know what you talking about Prime Minister," said a sputtering Rumiko.

The Prime Minister had the yea right look. "I don't know you two seemed comfortable with each other on the dance floor; should we expecting little Uzumaki's running around," said Hayato.

Rumiko was getting embarrassed "Oh Mr. Prime Minster," said Rumiko in a sing song voice.

The Prime Minister looks at her and sees the aura of death around "okay I will stop," he said scared as hell.

Rumiko walks away whistling a happy tune as the Prime Minister turns to face a smiling Naruto "damn that woman is scary," said Hayato.

Try living with her, I am scared to disagree with anything," said Naruto joking with the leader.

Rika at the house was talking to Renamon "So I can have you fight and then you'll grow stronger as you absorb data of the beaten digimon?" she asked.

"That is correct Rika as far as I have been told," said the fox digimon.

Okay Renamon I am going to bed good night," said Rika. Renamon flicker out and vanishes

The dance went the gala was coming to a close and the Prime Minister got up to the podium "I am happy that all of you came and hope you enjoy the rest of the night," said Hayato.

The Prime Minister was walking back to the table when everything turned black scaring the guest. The people started to get worried.

Hayato grabbed his phone "security what going with the lights?" he asked. The voice of the security team came through "nothing sir the lights are working fine; why do you ask?" said the head of security.

The lights were turned off," he said. Naruto sat in a lotus position "damn chakra in the air; that means genjutsu," he thought as he put his in a ram symbol and released his chakra taking out the jutsu around everyone.

He turns to the Prime Minister "have all the guests evacuate the building now," said Naruto seriously.

A laugh was heard "Kukuku well done Naruto-kun," said a voice.

Naruto grabs a scroll he carried on him on all times from his inner pocket, "it can't be; he should be dead," thought Naruto scared for the guests in the building.

"Mr. Hayato get everyone out of now," Naruto said getting in a fighting stance.

The prime minister evacuates the building and only he and Naruto remain as the guards were ordered to protect the guest.

What the hell is going on," said Hayato obviously not liking being kept in the dark.

"You must leave as well Mr. Hayato," said Naruto.

The Prime Minister shakes his head "I will not; I will help you," he said getting in the Crane stance. A man come out of the shadows. He has a beige tunic with a purple belt tied around his body, his skin is pale and has snake like eyes.

Naruto is shocked at see the man "you Orochimaru how are you alive," shouted the ninja.

Orochimaru chuckles "you made some powerful enemies Naruto-kun," said the snake man as he looks at the two.

"I see we have an extra fighter this should be fun," said Orochimaru. Naruto smears blood on the scroll and two short swords appear. "How good are you at wielding a sword Mr. Hayato?" asked the ninja

The Prime Minster gets out of his shock of seeing a weapon appear out of paper "I am decent," he said as Naruto tosses him the short Katana.

The two get in a stance as Orochimaru pulls out his sword from his stomach. "Damn the snake sword," said Naruto.

"Make sure it does not touch you it is full of poison," said Naruto.

Orochimaru charge the two as he clashes with Naruto and Hayato.

Cliff hanger

Next time the **Chapter 4 the Battle in the Moon light the resurrected leader**

A/N: Okay the battle with Orochimaru has begun, Hayato does know how to fight, and I will give some back ground info on him. The poll has ended the results are First, Fourth and second Kages; they will be fighting as edo's.

I will have several Naruto enemies appears to fight Naruto. One last thing is Lucimon has two forms one is a child form which I believe is an Ultimate and then his adult form which is Mega. I won't get to the cannon until this fight is over. 

I will have a new poll Should Hayato die fighting Orochimaru.

End chapter


End file.
